In the case of a receiver configured to receive radio waves, received signals are amplified in an analog manner by an amplifier, the amplified signals are subjected to predetermined signal processing, and signals (analog signals) obtained from the signal processing are subjected to A/D conversion, thereby obtaining received data. In this case, it is necessary to improve the SN ratio of the obtained signals.